I See the Light
by pieface98
Summary: Song-fic to I See the Light from Tangled. LOVE THAT MOVIE. FABINA post- prom. Fabian hasn't ask Nina to be his girlfriend.


**Okay, just a short story and I wanted to know if I should post a FABINA version of Tangled. It's a really good movie and I'm not really a Disney fan. Just that and My Babysitter's a Vampire. Anyway takes place after prom.**

_All those days watching from the window_

_All those years outside looking in_

Nina's POV

I stared out my window that evening, watching Amber and Mick stare at stars on a blanket. They were holding hands. I longed for that, I would search forever for love, but find nothing.

I saw Fabian, who waved and signaled for me to come down. I smiled and ran down.

_All that time never truly knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

Fabian smiled at me as we lay next to each other on the grass, staring at the stars.

Oh my god, I love Fabian's smile. He was my best friend.

I can't believe I have been so stupid! I love Fabian!

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_

I watch the stars and wonder if he likes me back. Does he? How could he? I mean, he's perfect in every way, smart, kind, sensitive. And let's face it, I'm a bit less than perfect.

_Standing here, it's oh so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

This was perfect. This is my place in life, next to Fabian. It's finally crystal clear.

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

It's true, everything was different when he came into my life. Sure, I kissed him at prom but… he never asked me to be his girlfriend. Which, leads me to believe that he doesn't like me. But, this just feels so right! Somehow, I know this is where I belong.

_All those days chasing down a daydream_

_All those years living in a blur_

Fabian's POV

God, Nina looks gorgeous. Who am I kidding she always looks gorgeous! She kissed me at prom, but it could have been the fact that I saved her, right?

Before she came, everything was different. Every day, I thought of my dream of meeting someone and all those years that passed where just a blur.

_All that time never truly seeing_

_Things, the way they were_

I never saw things the way they truly were. It was like seeing but not knowing what I was actually looking at.

_Now she's here shining in the starlight _

_Now she's here, suddenly I know_

But, then she came and suddenly everything was perfect. I know that I am who I am because of her.

_If she's here it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go_

I have to make a move! I mean seriously! What am I doing? I just have to hope she likes me back.

_And at last I see the light_

No one's POV

Fabian looked over at Nina, who looked at him. He took her hand, but was surprised when she intertwined her fingers with his.

_And it's like the fog is lifted_

Fabian found the stars in Nina's eyes even more beautiful than the ones in the sky. He couldn't stop staring.

Nina's favorite color was officially the bluish greenish color of Fabian's eyes. She finally looked away and found herself longing to look again.

_And at last I see the light _

_And it's like the sky is new_

Both their worlds had changed since they met each other. And neither would have it any other way. If they weren't so shy…

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once, everything is different_

_Now that I see you, now that I see you_

Fabian looked at Nina, unable to resist.

"Nina." Fabian said.

"Yeah?" Nina replied.

Fabian leaned over and tilted her face toward his with his hand. He brushed her hair away from her eyes and closed the distance between them.

He pulled away after a moment and smiled, blushing like crazy.

"Fabian?" Nina said breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Fabian answered.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"For what?" Fabian asked.

"Just for being you." She said before kissing his cheek and getting up.

Fabian ran after her, grabbed her arm, and turned her around. He pulled her close and kissed her with more passion this time.

"Nina… I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too Fabian."

**That's it. Just something short. Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!**


End file.
